marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
89P13 (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = Unnamed mother, Ranger (older brother), unnamed sister | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black, | Hair2 = Brown, | Hair3 = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Halfworlders | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Guardian of the Galaxy | Education = | Origin = Halfworlder | PlaceOfBirth = Halfworld | Creators = Tim Maltby; Brian Michael Bendis | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 18 | HistoryText = Early life Born an ordinary Earth raccoon, the kit who would become Rocket was abducted by robot scientists from Halfworld, alongside his mother and siblings. The runt of his litter, Rocket displayed courage and heightened aggression, making him ideal for the robots' experiments in accelerating evolution and became genetically and cybernetically enhanced. There he became acquainted with Groot and the two rebelled against the machines and freed his fellow test subjects. Rocket, as the kit now called himself, escaped Halfworld with Groot. The two then began their new life as bounty hunters. The events that played out after this reflect similar to his MCU counterpart, via saving the galaxy from Ronan the Accuser who was perished as a result, which lead to him and Groot become founding members of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora. At some point, Rocket became a mentor of Nova when he joined the Guardians. Meeting Spider-Man The Guardians battle the Chitauri an alien race led by Korvac. When Rocket Raccoon's ship is pulled into the Chitauri ship, Rocket fakes surrender so that they can free the captive Guardians of the Galaxy members. Afterwards, Spider-Man discovers that the Chitauri are planning to destroy the Earth. The Guardians plan to run the Chitauri ship into the sun while fighting the Chitauri forces. When their tactic does not work, the Guardians end up making their way towards the Dark Matter Cannon. While Nova and Spider-Man head to the Dark Matter Cannon, the Guardians fight the Chitauri and Korvac. After Korvac is defeated by Groot, Nova destroys the Dark Matter Cannon and the Chitauri ship is destroyed. Meeting The Avengers When Galactus arrives to consume Earth, Iron Man ends up having to speak with him which results in both of them teleporting away. The Avengers track Iron Man to the planet where the D'bari live and witness their ships in the middle an evacuation after Iron Man who was empowered by the Power Cosmic led Galactus here. The Avengers had to work with the Guardians of the Galaxy to keep Galactus from consuming Earth. It later turns out that the planet that Galactus was consuming was becoming unstable before Galactus arrived. Galactus found himself unable to stop the process as the Power Cosmic-empowered Iron Man quotes "Galactus must feed." After the planet exploded, Galactus was knocked out cold, the D'bari settled on another planet, and Iron Man returned to normal. Infinity Stones Star-Lord tried numerous times to convince Tony Stark and the Avengers to give them the Infinity Stones they had been collecting since they arrived to the Earth. When Black Widow took the Stones from their vault in the Avengers Tower with the help of Thor, the Guardians teleported to Earth and intercepted them, with the intention to force them to hand in the stones. The rest of the Avengers arrived to help. Falcon managed to modify the Guardians' own teleporters, and send them back to their ship. The teleporters had been infected with malware so they couldn't function later. The Guardians later returned to Earth when Thanos was defeated to the Avengers, and the Mad Titan was handed over to them. In addition to thanking the Avengers for dealing with Thanos, the Guardians apologized for having tried to attack them. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Rocket Raccoon of Earth-616. | Quotation = A rocket is both a means of propulsion and a weapon! | Speaker = Rocket | QuoteSource = Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Rocket Raccoon of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Billy West. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}